clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Membership Popups
A Membership Popup is a message non-members get when they try to do a members-only feature, such as buying a members-only clothing item. Gallery Catalogs Elite Gear Membership Error.png|When a non-member tries to buy Elite Gear other than the EPF Earpiece Igloo Upgrades Membership Error.png|When a non-member tries to upgrade their igloo Igloo Furniture Membership Error.png|When a non-member tries to buy something from the Igloo Catalog Music Catalog Membership Error.png|When a non-member tries to buy an instrument from the Music Catalog Local En Membership Catalog rh rare items.png|When a non-member tries to buy an item from Rockhopper's Rare Items Clothes Membership Error.png|When a non-member tries to buy clothing from Penguin Style CJ Item Memberr.png|When a non-member tries to buy any item from the Martial Artworks Catalog CostumeTrunkMemberPopup.png|When a non-member tries to buy an item from the Costume Trunk Snow & Sports Membership Error.jpg|When a non-member tries to buy a gear from Snow and Sports Puffle Catalog Member.png|When a non-member tries to buy any item from Puffle Catalog Games System Defence Membership Error.png|When a non-member tries to play a certain mode in System Defender Jet Pack Adventure Membership Error.png|When non-members try to play Level 2 of Jet Pack Adventure Thin Ice Membership Error.png|When non-members try to play pass Level 10 in Thin Ice Astro Barrier Membership Error.png|When non-members try to play pass Level 5 in Astro Barrier Bits and Bolts Membership Error.png|When non-members try to play pass Level 5 in Bits and Bolts CJ Fire Member.png|When a non-member tries to access the Fire Dojo to play Card-Jitsu Fire Nonmember Card Jitsu Fire Sign.png|When a non-member tries to access the Fire Dojo to play Card-Jitsu Fire CJ Water Member.png|When a non-member tries to access the Water Dojo to play Card-Jitsu Water Cathin Waves Competition Member.png|When a non-member tries to play Competition Mode in Catchin' Waves Cathin Waves Survival Member.png|When a non-member tries to play Survival Mode in Catchin' Waves Aqua Grabber Soda Seas Member.png|When a non-member tries to play the Soda Seas Level in Aqua Grabber Dance Contest Member.png|When non-members try to play any records other than The Generic Way, Penguin Band Boogie & Epic Win! in Dance Contest Dance Contest Memberr.png|When a non-member tries to play the Multiplayer Mode in Dance Contest Puffle Launch Member.png|When a non-member tries to play more levels in Puffle Launch Pufflescape Member.png|When a non-member tries to play more levels in Pufflescape Game Upgrades Fishing Rod Membership Error.png|When a non-member tries to buy the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod Sleding Upgrades Membership Error.png|When a non-member tries to upgrade their sled in Sled Racing Hydro Hopper Mmembership Error.png|When non-members try to buy a wake board for Hydro Hopper DJ3K Membership Error.png|When non-members try to buy a new track for DJ3K Cathin Waves Member Upgrades.png|When a non-member tries to upgrade their surfboard on Catchin' Waves Puffles Mem15.png|When a non-member tries to buy a rainbow puffle MembershipPopupPizzaOct3.png|When a non-member tries to feed their puffle with the Deluxe Pizza at the Puffle Snack Station 75 Pufle Popup.png|When non-members try to adopt more than 2 Puffles Other Old Membership Popup.png|The old membership popup Memberwater.png|When a non-member who had a membership that expired and had the Moss Key Pin tried to access Underwater. Note that this has not been replaced with a new popup Local En Membership General.png|Ordinary popup Local En Membership Inventory equid.png|When a non-member tries to wear a member item that they own Local En Membership Furniture.png|The old furniture popup Local En Membership Igloo.png|The old igloo popup Memeberexpires25.JPG|The popup that tells when the membership will expire expired meeeeeeeeember.png|An expired membership memebeeeeeeeeeeeer.png buggy.png|The Stamp Book popup Στιγμιότυπο από 2013-04-08 11:57:48.png| When a Non-Member Tries to Use TraceTracker 3000 Στιγμιότυπο από 2013-04-11 11:26:37.png CropperCapture-1-.png|When a Non-Member tries to Unlock his/her igloo for Everyone Parties 2011 Wilderness Expedition 2011 Boat Bay Wilderness Expedition 2.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to buy the Life Jacket Boat Bay Wilderness Expedition.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to take the boat to cross the bay Island Adventure Party 2011 Ships Adventure 2011.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to access the Ships Crab Adventure 011.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to do the Crab Challenge at the Hidden Lake with the Blue Crab during the party Holiday Party 2011 Holiday 2011 Bakery.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to access the "Staff Only" part of the Bakery (2011) 2012 Underwater Expedition Underwater Expedition Maze 2012 Submarine.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to access the Underwater Maze Rockhopper's Quest Viking Hall Rockhopper Quest.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to access the Hall of The Viking Lords Puffle Party 2012 Puffle Party 2012 Puffle Play Zone membership popup.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to access the Puffle Play Zone Puffle Party 2012 Night Club Rooftop membership popup.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to access the Night Club Rooftop April Fools' Party 2012 Zany Dimension April Fools 2012.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tried to access the Zany Dimension Medieval Party 2012 Scorn Medieval 2012 Party Battle.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to enter the Mountain of Misery to defeat Scorn the Dragon King Knight Quesr Medieval 2012.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to enter Ye Knights Quest 2 and Ye Knights Quest 3 Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Destructobot Membership Marvel Party.png|A Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to access Downtown Showdown Halloween Party 2012 Membership Note (Halloween Party 2012).png|A Membership Pop-up if you ever try to become a ghost as a Non-member Operation: Blackout Membership Note when trying to Equip Herbert's Disguise (Operation Blackout 2012).png|A Membership Pop-up if you try to equip Herbert Disguise as a non-member Holiday Party 2012 Holiday Party 2012 Membership Transform Frost.png|When a non-member tries to transform into Frost Bite Holiday Party 2012 Membership Transform Reindeer.png|When a non-member tries to transform into a Reindeer Puffle Holiday Party 2012 Membership Santa Desk.png|When trying to obtain the Santa Desk Holiday Party 2012 Membership Make and Bake Kitchen.png|When trying to obtain the Make and Bake Kitchen Holiday Party 2012 Membership Festive Light.png|When trying to obtain the Festive Light Holiday Party 2012 Membership Holly Jolly Couch.png|When trying to obtain the Holly Jolly Couch Holiday Party 2012 Membership Festive Chair.png|When trying to obtain the Festive Chair Holiday Party 2012 Membership Palace.png|When trying to obtain the Frost Bite Palace 2013 Prehistoric Party 2013 Prehistoric Party Membership Error.png|When non-members try to transform into a Dinosaur and collect furniture (both screen for the same thing) Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Membership.png|The Membership Popup during the Hollywood Party whenever you try to collect the exclusive member items Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Στιγμιότυπο από 2013-04-25 13-27-19.png|The Membership Popup when a non-member tries to deploy a robot Στιγμιότυπο από 2013-04-25 13:26:55.png|The Membership Popup when a non-member tries to equipping gloves Marvel Membership Error.png|The Membership Popup when a non-member tries to buy something from the Marvel Catalog Monsters University Takeover Mem34.jpg| The Membership Popup when a Non-Member Tries to Buy an Item from Monsters University Catalog Star Wars Takeover Membership swt catalog.png| The Membership Popup when a Non-Member tries to buy an item from Star Wars Catalog SWT Membership Popup 3.png|The Membership popup when a Non-Member tries to equip a Lightsaber SWT Membership Popup 2.png|The Membership popup when a Non-Member tries to obtain a free item Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam TBMSJ Membership Popup.png|When a non-member tries to access Big Momma's Backstage TBMSJ Membership Popup1.png|When trying to buy members-only items from the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Catalog Medieval Party 2013 MedievalParty2013MembershipPopUp1.png|The Membership Popup where you try to transform MedievalParty2013MembershipPopUp2.png|The Membership Popup where you try to buy from the Medieval Party 2013 Catalog Operation: Puffle OperationPuffleMembershipNote.png|Whenever a non-member tries to obtain a member item during Operation: Puffle Holiday Party 2013 HP 2013 Catalog Popup.png|When a non-member tries to buy something from the Holiday Catalog 2014 Prehistoric Party 2014 MembershipPopupPrehistoricParty2014Note2.png|When a non-member tries to turn into a dinosaur MembershipPopupPrehistoricParty2014Note1.png|When a non-member tries to hatch a Dinosaur Puffle Trivia *Some membership popups have an option to print it and learn more about membership. *The Bat Puffle appears on the Puffle Rescue Membership Pop-up whenever a non-member tries to play the Underground Levels.